


Horny

by SnarkyGreenBean



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Horns, horn sex, idk what else to tag this with, unconventional dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGreenBean/pseuds/SnarkyGreenBean
Summary: Sera wonders about...Things. “Things” being her Inky’s horns. Her horns inside her. Surprisingly, the inquisitor is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Herald....they’re lesbians 
> 
> Ok sorry I’ve been waiting for AGES to make that stupid joke. 
> 
> Heads up, I use the term “ladybits” in here. I’m not suuuper comfy with the term personally, but it’s a phrase Sera canonically uses, so I used it to fit with her voice.

“Hey Inky?” Sera piped up, pulling Adaar out of the report she was reading.

“Hmm?”

“So you Qunari all have horns, right?”

“The vast majority, yes.”

Herah looked up from the papers and saw that Sera was fiddling nervously at her tunic and had turned an adorable shade of pink. She smiled. She still hadn’t quite gotten over the novelty of a person’s skin changing colour from emotion—something she’d never witnessed with a fellow Qunari. It was nice to see so clearly how she made the little rogue feel. However, in this case, she was a little confused as to why Sera was blushing. 

“So um. Do you ever...you know...stick them places? Or are they too sharp? Is that even a problem for you? Your skin is so much thicker on the outside, maybe it’s the same inside. I don’t know. Yours are blunt though. Is that for sticking them? Or is it like having fancy hair?” Sera rambled. Herah held up her hands in surrender.

“I have no idea what you’re getting at here. Could you go back to the first question?” 

“Oh. Right. First question first. Your horns. Do Qunari ever use them for fun? Stick one up the other’s bits?” 

“I’ve heard of it happening, yes.” 

“Nice! So is it only the Bull types who do it, or is it perfectly comfortable for the person getting a horn up them?” 

Sera was shifting in her chair with the same nervous anticipation she got when planning a particularly good prank, and Herah began to see where this was going. 

“If your endgame here is asking me to try this on you, then my answer is yes, we can try it. I don’t know much about it from personal experience, but I trust you to tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”

“Wait, really? Just like that?”

“Just like that.” 

Sera leapt into Adaar’s arms like a spring let loose and covered her in kisses faster than the Qunari woman could keep up with. That was, until Herah lifted her partner in her arms and tossed her gently onto her plush Orlesian bed. Sera looked up at her, wide gray eyes giving a mischievous twinkle. 

“Lady inquisitor is getting excited for this adventure I see.”

“Any chance to explore you is worth my full attention. Who knows what kinds of rifts I might find down here,” she replied as she pulled the plaidweave stockings from her legs and slipped a deft hand between the labia. 

“Ah! Did you just make a rift pun about my ladybits? Ugh, that’s a new low there.”

“Oh but it only means my attention is focused where it matters,” Adaar retorted with a swirl around her partner’s clit. 

“Ah, ah! Mmm, point taken. Hands busy. Need to get horns busy. Oh I’m missing a good one there it’s just—ah! Can’t think of a good one. Damn.” 

“Too horny for a horn joke?”

“Piss! You’re too good at this. What I get making fun of the other one. Horns! Now!” 

Herah laughed. “Right away.” 

A blunted horn was guided carefully into its sheath until an inch or so was pressing into Sera’s warmth. 

“Ah! Fuck! Shite! You didn’t mention they’re warm!” 

Herah paused a moment. “I...honestly didn’t realize they were? Mercenaries aren’t the most touchy-feely bunch, so I didn’t feel anyone’s horns but my own. Is it good warm? Bad warm?”

“Good!” Sera squeaked, her face flushed a beautiful pink up to the tips of her ears, “Definitely good warm. More horn please. Before I combust.” 

“As you wish,” was Herah’s only warning before she began pushing the full, slightly curved length of her horn inside. 

Sera screamed and grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders in a vice grip, blunt nails digging at sturdy flesh. Herah let out a low growl in response and thrust her horn.

“Fuck! Yes! Maker, the ridges! Ah!” Sera shouted amidst gasping breaths and convulsing thighs. 

“Mmm, I should have tried this sooner, clearly.” 

At this point Sera was an incoherent mess, yet she still attempted to answer.

“Yes! Andraste’s tit—OH FUCK RIGHT THERE!” she screamed, clenching her legs around Herah’s torso.

The inquisitor took this as her cue to move faster and brought her hands back up to knead Sera’s breasts as she did so. Sera came mere moments later with an even greater scream and proceeded to go completely boneless. Only a subtle quivering in her legs and the heaving of her breaths betrayed her wakefulness. Herah gently removed her horn and crawled up till she could press a kiss to her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“You alive, sunshine?” 

Sera groaned and flopped over onto Herah’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a ‘kind of.’” 

“Mmm...beautflinky...” she mumbled in response.

“Um. Couldn’t quite catch that.” 

Sera turned heavy-lidded eyes to her partner and gave a sleepy smile. “Said you’re beautiful, Inky.” 

Herah felt her face heat up. “Not nearly as pretty as you, though.”

“Pshhh,” Sera scoffed and pulled her girlfriend into a slow kiss, “shut it. I need to return the favour somehow, and my limbs won’t work right yet, so words are all I’ve got.” 

Herah laughed. “Seeing you this happy is enough of a reward for me, don’t worry.”

“Good, cause I don’t intend on moving any time soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was completely inspired by me learning that horns on mammals are, in fact, quite warm. Because my mind goes to weird an inappropriate places, I came up with this. I figured Sera wouldn’t know this about horns either, being unaccustomed to rural life, so I guess this is one way to find out.  
> ✨ The more you know ✨ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
